Many meetings provide for in person attendance at a specified location, and alternatively a remote conference alternative, such as a conference call number or network based audio and/or video conferencing application. Users may be working in remote locations, or may be traveling on their way to a meeting. If traveling to the meeting and stuck in traffic, it may be difficult or unsafe to manually attempt to join the meeting electronically via the remote conference alternative.